Love at Last
by truelovechick77
Summary: SEQUEL to How It Should Have Been. Eric and Calleigh get married. Also the honeymoon. Short story...I'm bad at summaries but please read and review! E/C fluff.
1. Before

**Nobody told me whether I should spend time on the wedding prep or not-**

**So here is what I did. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Note: I will switch POV's in the first chapter only. **

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not on this. All rights go to CBS. (Sadly….)**

Ch 1

Calleigh POV:

She woke up to the sound of her alarm. Today was the day! She had spent few months with Eric planning the wedding. But now the day had finally arrived! She felt butterflies in her stomach- in a good way. The wedding was going to be simple and elegant-just like her, Eric, and the rings. Horatio was going to be the best man, and Natalia would be the maid of honor. Ryan and Frank were going to be grooms men, and Yelina and Alex were going to be the bride's maids. Everybody was going to be there! It was going to be perfect.

She got out of bed, and wanted to call Eric, but she decided not to. They agreed to not see eachother or be in contact until the wedding. She got out of bed and took a shower. She made sure to shave and get extra clean. Once she got out she put on a white lace bra and thong (for after the wedding) and then a tank top and shorts. She didn't put on make-up nor did she do her hair. After all her and all of the bride's maids were going to get their hair and makeup done in a few hours after they got in their dresses.

Eric POV:

He woke up and the first thing on his mid was Calleigh. He couldn't believe that he and Calleigh would spend the rest of their lives together after today. It might have been silly, but he pinched himself to make sure it wasn't a dream- it most definitely wasn't to his pleasure.

He took a shower, put on boxers, cargo pants and a T-shirt. Then he got in his car and drove to go pickup Horatio, Frank, and Ryan. They had all decided to ride in one car to get changed into their tuxedos and do all of the other wedding stuff. He didn't really care too much about the specifics of the wedding; he just wanted Calleigh to be happy. All he had requested was that it is in a Catholic Church, and the pictures of Speed and Marisol were there. He wanted to feel their presence there. Calleigh had agreed happily.

Calleigh POV:

"Hey Natalia, Yelina, Alex!" Calleigh said with a smile as she walked into the beauty salon. She had gotten a facial, pedicure, and manicure, at the same place last week for the wedding.

"Hey Cal! No doubts?" Natalia asked.

"Of course not!" She said. It was the best decision she had ever made…

"I am so excited that my baby is getting married. And especially that she is marrying such a great guy…" Alex said.

"It is wonderful," Yelina said.

They all sat down in their chairs to get prepared for the wedding. After an hour and a half Calleigh's hair was put halfway up into a bun, with some hair hanging back, and some strands framing her face. It was neither strait nor wavy, but somewhere in between. The bride's maids all had their hair put up into a French twist.

Calleigh looked at her make-up. It was perfect- natural yet still elegant. Just the way she liked it. Her eyes had eyeliner and mascara, she had liquid foundation, blush and a bunch of other stuff that she didn't know what it was. But she sure looked great she thought to herself. Eric would love this…

The bride's maids looked just as good, but their make-up didn't look quite as natural. She couldn't place how, but it didn't matter they all looked great.

"Wow,"

"Oh my god,"

"My little angel,"

All of the bride's maids stared at Calleigh. Finally Alex whispered "Calleigh. You look exquisite." This made Calleigh blush.

"You all look great too," Calleigh said returning the compliment.

Eric's POV:

He had gotten his tuxedo on. It was classic black with a bow tie and white shirt. He thought he looked great, but he wanted the other's opinions too.

"Hey Wolfe do I look fine?"

"You look great Delko, what about me?"

"Fine, little shabby on muscle though…" Eric joked.

"Hey back off diver boy. It's you wedding day- you're not suppose to be mean to me!"

"As long as Calleigh doesn't leave me at the altar I'm fine," Eric said.

"She would never do that, she loves you Eric" Horatio said.

"I know. I'm so lucky…" Eric said.

"You are. Do I look fine?"

"Very handsome," Eric said. This made Ryan frown, and Ryans expression made Eric smile. He was so touchy.

"Relax Wolverine,"

"Ok," He said, realizing that Eric was just pulling his leg.

Calleigh's POV:

She had just changed into her dress. It was off-white, had a sweat-heart neckline, and was made of lace. Classic, yet elegant. And very simple- just like everything else. It clung to her mid section and then flowed out a little (but not too much) from her hips.

Then she looked over at her friends in their dresses. They all looked just as beautiful as she did. Their dresses were burgundy silk.

Everything was perfect, now they all got in the rented limousine. Calleigh's mom had agreed to pick up the car after the wedding.

"I can't believe this is happening," Calleigh said.

"It is amazing," Natalia said.

"I know. I am getting married on February 28th 2009 at 9pm, today, in just a few minutes; to none other than Eric Delko." Calleigh said with a small smile to herself.

"I know I am so happy for you dear," Alex said.

"We all are," Yelina agreed.

They pulled into the church and made sure everything was as planned. It was. Calleigh heard the guests arrive and then the music began to play. Everyone began to walk down the aisle. The nit was her turn. Her father gave her hand a squeeze and then lifted up his arm, which she took. Once she passed through the giant wooden doors she saw Eric's face, and her heart melted. Everything was perfect.

**Just so you know this is my dream wedding (with a few minor changes.)**

**I know I said I wanted a beta- but first I need to figure out how to do that.**

**If anyone would like to assist me that would be helpful.**

**I'm still open to more beta's.**

**But thanks emily-brat and CSIMiamiluver2012 for volunteering.**

**I'll let you know once I can figure this DocX stuff out…**

**There will be dram in this story too just so you know.**

**BTW: Here are the dresses. **

**I took me longer to find the perfect dresses than it took me to type the chapter.**

**Do you like them?**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Just click the button and let me know what you are thinking!**

**~ Katherine ~**

.?page=31&style=S798

(Calleigh's dress but in white instead of ivory)

(Bride's maid dresses)


	2. The Wedding and Reception

**Thank you so much for all of the favorite story/author's. **

**They mean a lot.**

**But thank you emilypfaan, vickyhiphuggers, elislin, and Accalia1 for the reviews! They are so important to me!**

**I was going to update on Thursday, but I went to karate.**

**It was an abuse and recovery class.**

**Translation: We work out butts off and then breathe.**

Ch. 2

She walked down the aisle and smiled at Eric. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. Once she got to Eric she reached out and grabbed his hands and felt him squeeze her.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love YOU," Eric whispered back to her.

"I, Eric Delko, take you, Calleigh Duquesne, to be my beloved wife, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life." Eric said as he slipped the ring that Horatio handed to him onto Calleigh's finger.

"I, Calleigh Duquesne, take you, Eric Delko, to be my beloved husband, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life." She said as she slipped a simple gold band onto his finger.

"You may now kiss the bride," the preacher said. And Eric did NOT need to be told twice! He pulled her into a deep kiss, passionate, their tongues dancing. Calleigh and Eric pulled back at the same time.

"This might not be the place for that…" Calleigh said.

" A Catholic Church! We should be ashamed of ourselves!" Eric joked.

" But later…" Calleigh said with a wink, which caused Eric to smile.

They walked out to the white Hummer limousine with rose petals thrown at them. They were going to be driven to the reception.

"Ah. I can finally take off these heels!" Calleigh said.

"You didn't have to wear them in the first place," Eric said.

"I didn't want to look to short next to you. Besides wearing these made it easier for you to kiss me," Calleigh said.

"I would have even if you didn't wear them," Eric said as he kissed her again.

"I know," She said.

"Then again, if your feet keep hurting I might have to carry you all night," Eric joked.

"Ha ha, Mr. Delko," Calleigh said with a smirk. She wouldn't mind him carrying her….

"I'm not joking. Mrs. Delko," Eric said.

"I know that," Calleigh said with a smile. She could tell that Eric was just as excited and happy as she was that they were married!

"Hey Cal?"

"Yes Eric?"

"I know it's early, but what do you think about kids?"

"I think that would be great. If you want kids that is…"

"I want kids with YOU. I meant what I said in my file. _I want to settle down. I'd be nice if it were Calleigh…"_

"You are now. And for the rest of you life,"

" I know," He said before Calleigh silenced him with a kiss.

By now they had arrived at the reception. It was an old fashion opera house with a grand staircase, old tile, and two giant rose arrangements at the entrance. It was perfect; traditional, classy, simple, and elegant. Just like everything else. They were going to have a traditional Cuban dinner served (for Eric) and their cakes was tall and white with cream cheese filling and butter cream icing layers. On top was a miniature model of Eric and Calleigh kissing.

Everybody clapped when Eric and Calleigh walked into the ballroom. Then they danced to the first song. It was Destiny by Jim Brickman. Then after the song was over everybody joined in. Horatio danced with Yelina, Natalia with Ryan, Maxime with Cooper, Eric's parents danced together and so did Calleigh's. To her amazement! Eric and Calleigh then separated and Calleigh danced with her father, and then with Eric's. Eric danced with his mom, and then Calleigh's.

"I am so glade Eric found you. He is my little boy, please don't break his heart," Eric's mom whispered to Calleigh when they talked.

"I could never do that. I love him too much. He is my life," she answered.

"Will I get some grandbabies from you two?" Mrs. Delko asked.

"I think you will, but no guarantee's," Calleigh said with a smile.

"My Calleigh is special. She acts tough, but she has feelings. Even if she doesn't show them. I trust you with her, understand? If you hurt her you will have to deal with me," Mr. Duquesne warned Eric.

"I love her. More than my own life. I have loved her since the moment I met her, and I will never cause her any pain. If I hurt her it would hurt me more," Eric said completely serious.

"I can see that," Kenwall said.

"Uh hum," Horatio said as he clinked his glass and prepared to give the toast. Everybody had enjoyed the dinner but now it was time to cut the caked and drink champagne. Once everybody's eyes were on him he began to speak.

"I have known Eric and Calleigh for the past eleven years. I am their boss and close friend at the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, for those of you that don't know me. Everybody could tell that they were meant to be together since the very beginning. Quite possible before either of them knew it themselves…" he said which made the audience giggle and Eric squeeze Calleigh's hand,"… But they figured it out, after seven long years… and I'm glad that they did. I couldn't stand it if I had to watch them dance around eachother for much longer. I know it took them a while, but I know it is worth it. When I look into one of their eyes I see nothing but love for the other. Because of this I have no reason to doubt that they will spend the rest of their lives together in happiness and love," Horatio said ending his speech.

The audience broke into applause and Eric and Calleigh kissed.

"I really am in love with you," Eric whispered into Calleigh's ear.

"And I am in love with you, handsome," Calleigh answered.

"I'm glad you are. Your Dad gave me THE talk…"

"I'm sorry. He just loves me. Speaking of parents your mom talked to me. It's fine though she loves you. She also wants grandkids…" Calleigh said.

"I know. I'm sorry. I should have told her to not mention that to you yet…"

"It's not a problem. After all we were talking about kids earlier so I knew what to tell her…"

" Do you really want kids...?" or are you just trying to make me happy. Because if you don't want kids I'm fine with that…" Eric said, even though he really wanted to start a family with Calleigh.

"I want kids with you, but we should wait a while I think…" Calleigh said.

"I think that is smart," Eric said just as Horatio walked up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Delko, I believe it is time for you to go on your honeymoon," Horatio said.

"It is!" Calleigh exclaimed. She and Eric said good-by to their family and friends, and then walked out into the Hummer Limousine waving to their cheering friends.

**The honeymoon is the next chapter promise!**

**It might be rated M though but I don't know…**

**Random: I think I broke my toe. I'm going to the Doctor tommorrow to find out.**

**This makes me sad because I've never broken a bone before…**

**Please review!!!!**

**Should Calleigh get pregnant sooner or later?**

**Should it be rated M? **

**Answer these and let me know your other ideas and your thoughts on this chapter.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**~ Katherine ~**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Dolphin and CSI's in Love

**Here you go!**

I've been writing more this week that usual…

**BTW: It isn't rated M**

**Please Read and Review!**

Ch. 3

"Wow this place is nice," Calleigh said. They were staying in the honeymoon suite. The room looked very romantic. In the living room there was a couch, and coffee table with a few side tables and flowers. The kitchen was nice and up-to-date. But in her opinion the bedroom and bathroom were the best. Maybe it had been designed that way…after all, it was the honeymoon suite. The bathroom was big, and had a lot of granite. The shower was also big, had a bench, and plenty of pleasant smelling liquids. In the bedroom there was a nice bed with silk and a note sitting on it that said, "Enjoy, please call if you need you sheets changed!" It had two chocolates sitting on top of it.

"They must be watching out for body fluids," Eric said after he read the note. Then he broke out laughing.

"We'll you won't get any on the sheets, but they might go somewhere else..." Calleigh said winking. "I'm going to go sit down on the couch. I wore 3-inch heels during the wedding...

"OK, I'll lie down with you," Eric said.

"Mmmm…" Calleigh said as Eric rubbed her side. "Bed time?" she asked.

"Of course," Eric said and then he picked her up, and moved her so that she was on top of his shoulders.

"Put me down!" Calleigh screamed!

"I thought that the bride was suppose to be carried!" Eric joked.

"But NOT like this!"

"OK, OK," He said as he plopped her down onto the bed.

"I'm going to WALK MYSELF over to my suit case so I can change into clothes that I can sleep in!" Calleigh joked.

"You will sleep in clothes?" Eric asked.

"Well, not for long apparently but still…" she said when she closed the door to the bathroom.

"I know relax," Eric said.

"I don't want to. I want to get excited…"

"You will, but get into night clothes fist,"

"Like this," She asked once she came out of the bathroom.

"Wow," Eric said admiring the skimpy lilac nightgown she was wearing, but wouldn't be in a few minutes….

"Hey sleepy head," Eric said as he tousled Calleigh's hair.

"Hello, my husband,"

"What are we going to do today?" Eric asked. He had let Calleigh plan the honeymoon.

"Well, I thought that we would go diving. After all, we are in the Keys, and you are my scuba man" She said with a wink.

"Really? We don't have to if you don't want to. I didn't know that you liked diving?"

"You do, and now so do I," said Calleigh.

They went diving, and packed a picnic lunch. Once they drove into the ocean Eric pointed out sharks, eels, fish, crabs, starfish, and much more under water life. He could tell that Calleigh was actually enjoying herself. But their oxygen tanks were getting low so they began to rise back up to the surface.

"Wow, that was amazing. I can't believe that that world, and our world, are the same!" Calleigh said

"Well it is," Eric said when he swam up to her. Then he decided that it didn't matter if the boat was a few feet away, he cuddled her, and kissed her. His hands moved around her body, while her hands explored him.

"Not...here..." Calleigh said gasping for breath.

"I know, sorry"

"Don't be, " Calleigh said and then pointed "Look!"

Three dolphins swam up to the couple. They squirted water, and swam around them. But one dolphin seemed to really like Calleigh; it kept nuzzling on her belly. Then it licked her stomach!

"Hey, get away from my girl," Eric joked.

"Relax, she's a mother," Calleigh said pointing to the third, small, baby dolphin.

"How do you know that it is a she?" Eric joked.

"I can just tell, and she looks pregnant" Calleigh said.

"Oh, I can-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence though because the "daddy dolphin," came up to him and splashed him with his tail. This caused Calleigh to laugh.

"Hey, don't hurt my new husband," she joked.

"You two, leave the dolphin's alone and get back on the boat," The captain screamed.

"Yes sir," Eric smirked. Then he and Calleigh got on the boat ate their picnic lunch, and prepared to go back to their hotel and enjoy the rest of their three-day long honeymoon.

**Note: We put my dog down this morning.**

**Did you like this chapter?**

**It took me forever to write.**

**I suffered from/ am suffering from writers block.**

**Reviews and ideas will be greatly appreciated!**

**I still haven't decided on if/when to have a pregnancy.**

**If you see a button below this…**

**Please click on it and review!**

**~ Katherine ~ **


	4. Sunscreen and Fried Ice Cream

** Um, R&R por favor! **

**Other than that I have nothing else to say for now…**

Ch. 4

You would think that because they lived in Miami they would go to the beach often. But work, and other aspects of their lives prevented them from relaxing by the waves. So for the second day of their honeymoon Eric and Calleigh decided to spend the day relaxing on the sand by the ocean.

They woke up at around ten, and then by the time that they had eaten breakfast, taken a shower, and gotten in their bathing suits it was already eleven. Time sure does fly when you're having fun apparently.

"Come on Eric!" Calleigh fake complained, "We can put sun-screen on at the beach, we don't have to right now. Besides, you can put it on me if you want to…" she suggested lightly.

"I can't turn that offer down," Eric said, then he opened the door and began to walk into the hallway of their hotel.

They drove a mini buggy to the beach and parked by a nice little restaurant. Eric lifted the towels and other beach supplies out of their bag. "Is this a good spot" he asked Calleigh, pointing out a cabana that was far from the other beach goers.

"Yep, sunscreen time?" Calleigh asked after she had set everything up.

"Sure," Eric said, planning to put it on Calleigh, but she squirted it onto her hands and began to rub it onto him. This was the life…. To bad tomorrow was their last day, and then they would have to go back to work putting murderers behind bars. "Mmm, your hands are magic," Eric teased.

"That's not all of me that is magic…"

"I know,"

After Calleigh finished, Eric got up and rubbed the sunscreen onto her. A few kids that were playing in the ocean laughed at them.

"Kids, there's nobody else like them," Calleigh said.

"Agreed," Eric said with a laugh.

After a few hours of relaxation, they went into the little Mexican restaurant for lunch. When they walked in they saw little old ladies flipping tortillas in the kitchen, kids tossing chips to the fish off of the dock, and a bunch of people sitting and eating, just enjoying life.

"This is such a…happy, beautiful place" Calleigh said.

"Yeah, it is," Eric said before he told the hostess that they wanted a table for two, inside, and private.

The waiter led them to a small table that had a beautiful view of the ocean. "Perfect," Eric said, then he handed the woman a few bills as a tip.

A little bit after they sat down a man came and took their orders. Calleigh ordered chicken enchiladas with tomatillo sauce, and Eric ordered beef fajitas. They each ordered a mojito to drink.

"Eric, this place is perfect, did you plan this?" Calleigh asked as she played with the flowers in a vase that sat in the center of their table.

"My mother told me about it," Eric admitted.

"I'll have to tell her thanks when I see her next," Calleigh said.

"WE will," Eric said emphasizing the "we." They were a team now.

"Yes we. WE are married. WE are happy. We are together," Calleigh said, rubbing Eric's leg. She pulled her hand back when the waiter came with their food.

"Food is good too," Eric said in between rushed bites.

"What is it with guys and food?" Calleigh asked aloud.

"What is it with girls and shopping?" Eric asked. He never had understood why girls like to shop. Personally he ran in, got what he needed, and ran out. The only time he hadn't done that is when he picked out Calleigh's ring. He just had to find the perfect ring for Calleigh…

"Ok, truce," Calleigh compromised.

After Eric finished a fajita he couldn't help but ask, "Any regrets yet?"

"You're horrible, of course I don't have any regrets, do you?"

"No, _Querida_," Eric said, then he leaned in and kissed her lightly. When her pulled back he noticed a few people looking at them, but he didn't care.

"Eric, that was sweet," Calleigh said brushing a stand of hair behind her ear.

"You're sweet,"

"You're romantic," Calleigh countered.

"You're gorgeous," Eric said. He knew it sounded corny, but saying she was pretty, or beautiful, just didn't cut it.

"You're hot," Calleigh said.

"You're… perfect,"

"I wouldn't say that," Calleigh said. She knew she wasn't perfect. Far from it actually. "You are amazing though…"

"Thanks. But you really are perfect," Eric said truthfully. Calleigh was his sun.

Calleigh would have continued, but the waiter came up and asked them for dessert. Before she could say " We're fine, but thanks"; Eric said "Yes please, one large fried ice-cream, with two spoons, please."

Once the waiter left Calleigh said, "Eric, we don't need dessert."

"Come on Cal, its fried ice cream!"

"Ok, but, um, I've never had fried ice cream," Calleigh said. Eric would probably laugh…

Eric stared at her like she had said the earth was flat, and the sun and planets orbited it. "Cal, how could you have never eaten fried ice cream? It is amazing. They roll the ice cream in stuff, and then fry it, and put chocolate and caramel sauce, pecans, whipped cream, and cherries on top! You have to eat some!" Eric said.

"Sounds good. How could I have never had it before? I must be crazy," Calleigh said. It really did sound good.

"Not crazy, you just had a miss-spent youth," Eric joked before he realized what he said. "Oh, I'm so sorry Cal, I…. The words just came out," Eric apologized. Joking about a miss-spent childhood with the daughter of an alcoholic was not the best thing in the world to do.

"Eric it's fine. It's the truth…" Calleigh said. She didn't like pity.

"NO it's not. It was a bad mistake. Will you forgive me?" Eric asked sincerely.

"Of course. But really it's not your fault," Calleigh said, when the waiter showed up with the fried ice cream. It looked even better that Eric described it.

Calleigh filled her spoon, and Eric filled his, then she fed Eric, and Eric fed her.

"Do you like it?" Eric asked after they both finished chewing. He sure hoped she did. It was one of his favorites.

"I love it!" Calleigh said licking her lips.

"Good. I've never met anybody that doesn't!" Eric said.

"I can see why!" Calleigh said before she and Eric each dug in to the rest of the dessert. They had wanted to enjoy the day before their last day of their honeymoon, and they definitely were!

**A/N: Fried ice cream is very good.**

**I am desperate for ideas for what they should do on their last day of the honeymoon,**

**and for ideas for the rest of the story. **

**I might end it after they get back to the lab, but I don't want to.**

**So ideas for the story will be greatly appreciated…**

**And so will reviews!!! **

**~ Katherine ~ **


	5. Shopping

**A/N I decided what to do for this chapter while now on this story is officially beta read!By CSIMiamiLuver2012 and emily-brat!**

Ch. 5

Calleigh lay down in bed next to Eric. The light from the rising sun made his face practically sparkle, just like an angel, and in a way he truly was her angel. His eyes began to open slowly, blinking a little before they completely opened so that she could see all of his chocolate eyes.

"Hey beautiful," Eric said barely awake. He loved waking up in the morning to see Calleigh, his beautiful wife and his true love. She really did look beautiful in the morning, with or without her make-up. Something about her just seemed to glow, and he was pretty sure that it wasn't just the sun that was rising in the window behind her.

"Good morning angel," Calleigh said, revealing some of her thoughts. She decided to trace a heart on his stomach and to her surprise Eric didn't laugh. He just looked down at her hands and smiled.

"I don't know if angel is the right word…." Eric suggested. He wasn't exactly perfect, and he knew it, " If you want an angel I think you married the wrong man," he joked. He really hoped that Calleigh had married the right man, and that she didn't have any regrets. He would curl up in a ball and die if she did.

"Nope, I married the right man. And yes, you are my angel. You can't get rid of me that easily," Calleigh told her new husband. She knew she should probably get up and get a robe on in case room service or the maid came in, but she really didn't want to. So she remained where she was. She listened to her heart when it came to Eric, unlike everything else in her life. She listened to her head for everything else. She felt perfectly content lying down with Eric, with her husband. It didn't feel like they had just gotten married though. It felt like they had spent an entire lifetime together. She knew that this was a good sign; it meant that they were truly in love.

"You are definitely an angel though. An angel sent from the heavens for me," Eric said. He knew it was corny, and that Ryan would laugh if he heard him say it, but it didn't matter. It was the truth, and Calleigh should hear it.

"Well thank you. That is sweet, but I'm not so sure about that," Calleigh said. Angels were trusting, and open. She knew that she wasn't either. She trusted Eric though, she trusted him with everything.

"I am," Eric said, but he could tell that this was getting too deep so he got up, and had Calleigh follow him into the bathroom. "Now close your eyes, and no peeking!" he told her. Then He went and got a silk sheet, and wrapped it around Calleigh's naked body to make a dress and he positioned her in front of the mirror and whispered, "Open," in her ears. "You look like an angel to me. And I know you act like one…" Eric said as he put his hands above her head in the shape of a halo.

Calleigh laughed and then she asked, "Where are my wings?"

"Oh… um…." Eric said. Dang he had forgotten about the wings. "I don't know…"

"How about you check and see if I have wings. I'm pretty sure I don't…" Calleigh said as she un-wrapped the sheet and let it fall to the floor.

"You hide your wings from me..." Eric accused. "You are definitely an angel; maybe you just don't have wings…" Then He pulled Calleigh closer to him, and they kissed. As he picked Calleigh up in his arms, and she whispered to him "Everybody knows angels have wings, but I don't think angels do what we are about to…"

After an hour, well actually two, they finally decided to officially start their day. Calleigh put on dark jeans, black leather ankle boots, and a black blouse with tie that wrapped around her narrow waist. Eric wore cargo pants and a button up top whose sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

"What should we do today? It's the last day before we start the rest of our lives as a married couple, not counting the honeymoon" Eric said. He really had no clue and hoped that Calleigh would have an idea.

Calleigh thought for a moment. The honeymoon had been great so far, but Eric's comment struck her. "Hmmm… we haven't talked about after the honeymoon yet. I know we decided that we would live in my house, but that is about it," Calleigh said.

"You're right, that could cause a problem tomorrow,"

"Well we ate yesterday, which is a guy thing… so today we should go shopping, which is a girl thing, and get some things that we will need. I know we got plenty from the wedding, but we also got money. We should save most of it, for bills, a savings account, possibly for another vacation and other things like that. But we could spend some of it now on things we need for the rest of our lives together," Calleigh said.

"That actually sounds kind-of fun. I'm not used to spending money, so this will be a nice experience," Eric said.

He drove pretty quickly along the roads, he liked driving fast. He noticed that Calleigh smiled whenever he accelerated, so he asked, "What are you smiling for?"

"Your driving. You're good at it, plus I think that driving fast is hot…" Calleigh said, blushing. But she also winked.

"Good to know…" Eric said as he accelerated extra hard, which made both him and Calleigh laugh.

"Don't be a show off!"

"I'm not," Eric said innocently. Ok… maybe he was showing off a bit, but it didn't really matter.

Eric slowed down once they got into the shopping center though. He didn't want to get a ticket. He parked their rental car up front, helped Calleigh out, and together they walked into the store.

"What do we need or want?" Eric asked.

"Well I thought that we should get a new bed set. Mine is feminine as you know, and I thought that we should get something more… versatile," Calleigh said.

"Oh, that is a good idea. Do you have anything in mind?" Eric asked.

"Well no. I thought we should decide together. After all, we will both be sleeping in it together right?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah," Eric said laughing. They walked to the bedding area and looked around before a sales clerk came up to them and asked if they needed help with anything.

"We just got married, and are looking for some new bedding. We have a queen bed," Calleigh said with a perfect smile. She learned as a kid that if you are nice to people, then they are more likely to help you.

"Congratulations! I recommend these few…"

Calleigh and Eric walked over to the ones that she was pointing to. Almost immediately one caught Calleigh's eye. It was light blue and green with detailed designs stitched on. It also happened to match her bedroom.

"Calleigh what do you think about that one?" Eric asked, pointing to the same one that had caught Calleigh's eye.

"It is perfect!" Calleigh said to Eric.

"We will take it," Calleigh then told the sales clerk.

"Excellent choice! May I interest you in some baby bedding and cribs?"

"Oh, no, we're not expecting," Eric said awkwardly. What was it that made people think that married couples were expecting?

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Y'all are so cute and I just thought…"

"It's fine," Calleigh said. It did make her wonder if she needed to lose weight in her mid-section, but when she looked down she decided that she didn't need to. Her mind did wander to what it would be like if she were pregnant, but she quickly pushed that thought out of her mind. They had just gotten married for Christ's sake!

They checked out and then walked around the mall for a while. Eric insisted that they each get a pretzel, and Calleigh had no problem with that because she loved pretzels.

After eating the pretzels, the couple walked around the shopping center before a certain store caught Eric's eye. It was a jewelry store and being that he and Calleigh had just gotten married, he wanted to get her something. He grabbed his wife's hand and led her into a jewelry store.

"Pick something out Cal," he said.

"Really?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes, anything," Eric said. When he said that Calleigh's heart melted. She loved how he made her feel so special. He treated her like she was the only person in the world. _Just like I was an angel_ Calleigh thought remembering earlier…

She walked around the store as Eric placed his hand on her back. Everything on display was lovely, just like Calleigh. It would have been a shame if she didn't get something.

"What do you think of this?" Calleigh asked as she placed the necklace that she held around her neck so that Eric could see it on her.

Eric looked at the necklace. It had a golden heart pendant with three diamonds attached to a golden chain. It looked amazing on Calleigh. "I love it. Do you?" Eric asked

"Yes."

Eric bought it and then he and Calleigh did some more shopping, but for necessities. They got a new coffee maker, a table and matching chairs, lamps (that Calleigh fell in love with) and some DVD's and books. They weren't really necessities but who cared?

They loaded everything into their car. Some of it went in the trunk and the rest went in the back seats. Then they drove away into the sunset, enjoying the last bit of their honeymoon before reality would kick in.

**BTW: Yes I do think that I'm bad enough that I need help from more that one person. That is why I have two betas!**

**Please review! If you have any ideas feel free to share them with me ;)!!!!! Thanks for reviewing emily-brat, vickyhiphuggers, CSIMiamiluver2012, Monica1604, emilypfaan, elislin, Michelle W., Leighannamarie, samanthajane, & Accalia1. I forgot to do a list for the other chapters so I just made one big one now, sorry! Please review… and yes I will remember my list!**

**~ Katherine ~**


	6. Rude Awakening

As I did for my other story…. I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A REASONABLE AMOUNT OF TIME! Apologies don't fix what happened, but I hope that it might make you feel a little better. My life got rather (meaning really) crazy. So here you go, and I plan to update my stories, but we all saw how well my other plans went. Anyway, her you go.

Ch. 6

The two joyful lovers got into their car exhaled loudly. They were driving to the lab, and the rest of their team. It's not that they disliked their co-workers, but the honeymoon had been like a dream. You were happy, and carefree, but then the alarm had to go off and you were brought back into a plain, dull, reality. Or, at least, as close to dull as it could be if you were solving murders for a living.

"Well, today will be the hardest. It can only get better. You have one good thing to look forward to today!" Eric exclaimed once the car was started.

"What exactly should I look forward to?"

"Being at work with your husband!"

"My HOT husband," Calleigh corrected, and Eric laughed at that. "You get to look forward to being with your new wife," Calleigh added to her earlier statement.

"My SEXY wife, that is," Eric said, and Calleigh laughed then thanked him. With a "plunk" Eric dropped the car keys into his pocket. They had arrived at the parking garage and were now making their way up to the lab. The elevator doors beeped and the two CSI's walked out as the doors split open, and were greeted with applause and a screamed "CONGRATULATIONS!"

Natalia ran toward them. Her arms encased them, just before Ryan arrived. He, however, did not hug them, but did a semi- awkward –hug- ish -motion- sort- a- thing, before stepping back and smiling at them. Everyone else seemed to arrive all at once and crowd around them. Horatio alone stood back facing them from the side, and gave them a half smile.

"Thanks everyone, but… stay away from my girl!" Eric said and Calleigh felt his strong hand squeeze her shoulder. The crowd laughed lightly.

"I give my congratulations, but I believe… that we have some bad guys to catch," Horatio announced, and at his suggestion Natalia's heels echoed down the hall towards her work. Everybody else followed her lead, except for the newlyweds.

"Congratulations, as I said before. But, we don't want to push IAB too much do we?" Horatio asked, even though Stetler's replacement was much nicer and more lenient than Stetler himself had been before he died.

"Of course, H," Calleigh said, then she walked off to her Ballistics lab like she would have any other day. Well, except that she turned around and winked at Eric. That was special.

"I wouldn't dream otherwise," Eric said to H just after Calleigh left, and then he left to get to his pile of work.

Horatio watched the two walk their separate ways. But no matter how far they physically got separated, he knew that it was only physical, not emotional. He smiled at this thought, and then left to do what he did best: catch dirty, evil, bastards.

~ Later ~

"Call out to… 8643 Downry Drive," Ryan announced, and soon enough Natalia, Calleigh, and Ryan were loading all of their stuff, and themselves, into the Hummer H2.

"Why do they need all of us?" Natalia asked.

"It is one hell of a crime scene. Ten dead bodies, and a fire. But the fire is semi-small I heard," Ryan answered morbidly, and the tone of his voice changed the atmosphere of the car. Suddenly, it seemed as if icicles were one the roof, even though it was not exactly cold in the sunny city of Miami.

The team took their time to get out of the monstrous car. They were not exactly looking forward to seeing so much of death's work in one place. A single murder wasn't exactly "sugar sweet," but the team had learned to handle that. Many dead bodies were severely depressing though, even to professionals.

The team got out and was greeted by many unpleasant things. The sweltering heat almost immediately caused sweat to fall from their pores, and soaked their bodies. The land was black with ashes from the now extinguished fire, and the ashes took haven in the lungs of all breathing life that was not wearing oral masks. Then came the smell of burned flesh, and then the "bodies" were visible. They hardly looked like bodies though, for they were charred beyond recognition.

"Lovely first day back," Eric whispered in Calleigh's ear. She would have laughed, but she just couldn't because of the scene in front of her. They separated and worked on different sections of the large scene. After a few hours of hard work and blistering heat Natalia went over to go compare evidence with Calleigh. "Calleigh?" Natalia said when she didn't see Calleigh in the area where she was supposed to be working. She walked around and then got desperate enough to check behind a bush. Maybe she wasn't so desperate, because Calleigh was lying there unconscious. "Calleigh!" Natalia screamed in horror. She placed her palm onto Calleigh's neck, and felt a small pulse. She just pulled her hand back when Eric rushed up. A moment later Ryan showed up, followed (rather distantly) by an almost wheezing Horatio. "Eric! You are one fast bastard!" Ryan said, after catching his breath.

"Is she ok? Is she dead?" Eric asked as he sat next to Calleigh and cradled her in his arms. He swept the blonde hair off of her face as Horatio dialed 911 and demanded medical assistance. He noticed some blood in her hair while he ran his fingers through it. He pulled her shiny strands away and found a wound. "Blunt force trauma to the head," Eric muttered, but everybody heard. They had all paid attention when Eric discovered the wound the back of her head. Just then sirens signaled the arrival of an ambulance. The men rushed out and quickly loaded Calleigh into a stretcher and then into the ambulance. Eric jumped in with her; it was strangely like when she inhaled smoke. After they got to the hospital, and the doctor's had done what they could, Eric sat by her bed. His silent thoughts and worries were interrupted by the buzz of his cell phone. He pulled it out of his pocket, and read the text message that Horatio had sent him. It said "Found the weapon. It was a tree branch. Processing it now. Stay with her!" He must be remembering Marisol, Eric thought to himself. He was glad Horatio was letting him stay, in fact the thought of leaving hadn't even crossed his mind. He traced her hand, face, body, and hair. I wish I knew what was going on in her head, he wondered.

Speedle stood across from her wearing the same clothes that he had died in. The only thing different was that there was no blood. "Hey Cal," He said, as cool as always.

"Hey Tim," she replied, shocked at his appearance. Isn't he dead, she thought to herself?

"I've missed you,"

"So have I Speed… how are you?" Calleigh asked awkwardly.

"Fine. What has been up with you?"

"Well…" Calleigh began. Then she couldn't help it but everything about her, Eric, and all of their activities since his death. But she left out the part about how he was dead. "…And we got married and today was our first day back…" Calleigh finished and then took a deep breath. Tim seemed shocked at how much she had said, or maybe it was what she said. Probably both… she concluded.

"Wow. But Calleigh even though your romance has taken off since I last saw you… I can't pretend I didn't have my suspicions. We all did," Speed said. This made Calleigh speechless. She really wanted his approval he was her best friend before he died. Maybe Eric was right that time, maybe Tim never died… she though.

"I am happy for you. Be good to them, I know that he loves you a lot," Tim said, and then he faded away. Eric's replaced Speed's. He was leaning over her in concern. For some reason that she couldn't place Eric looked much more real than Speed had. Oh wait maybe it is because Speed is dead and Eric is alive, Calleigh thought as consciousness seeped into her brain.

"Hey beautiful! It is nice to see you awake," Eric said.

"Yah,"

"Did you hear anything I said this time?" Eric teased.

"No, tell me."

"I love you. And am glad that we are married! I need you, and won't allow you to leave me…" Eric said before kissing her nose. This calmed her.

"All that is true for me about you too. But you knew that, right?"

"Tell me that again, I didn't catch it," Eric teased . . .

"I love you. And am glad that we are married! I need you, and won't allow you to leave me…" Calleigh said, and meant all of it with every fiber in her being. "Hey Eric," she began. It was now or never so . . . "Eric, you know how you said that you would like to have kids with the right woman. And how in… your file… you said that you wanted settle down and have kids with me? Well, we have gotten married, and I love you. I just wanted to say that… I want to have kids with you too. I know that now isn't a great time with me in the hospital, but I am in my thirties and it is kinda now or never," Calleigh said. What was it with her spilling her guts lately? It was very out of character for her… oh wait she had spilled her guts to Speed in her coma, so that didn't really count. It was still note-worthy though…

Eric wasn't sure how to verbally respond. He was surprised, but excited. He truly loved this woman. And wanted to die with her. She would be an excellent mother and he definitely wanted to make, have, and raise kids with her. So instead of speaking her just lay down next to her, encased her small frame in his arms, and kissed her forehead. It would tire her too much if they kissed passionately on the lips. Then the perfect words just came to him. "I would love that, but you already know that," he simply said. They fell asleep happily in that position and dreamed pleasant dreams. In fact, they were so deeply asleep that they didn't hear Eric's phone go off with a message from H about the results from the processed weapon.

**I am back from camp! That was really fun, and dramatic. I will go into more detail if anybody is curious in a PM! My beta's never really got back to me on this because summer is busy! They rock though! So forgive me if there are more mistakes than usual. I hope that you enjoyed it. Oh, and what is an appropriate age to fall in love? Please review and I would appreciate answering my question about love….**

**Thanks a million,**

**~ Kat**


End file.
